


There's a Breakup and a First Kiss

by mllelouise



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Mutual Pining, mention of original character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:44:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3378617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mllelouise/pseuds/mllelouise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breakups are tough and Stiles is his friend, so it's Derek's job to comfort him, right ?</p><p> beta'd, any remaining mistakes are mine.</p><p>  <a href="http://theladyandthewolves.tumblr.com/post/111269126933/theres-a-breakup-and-beer">[share it on tumblr]</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a Breakup and a First Kiss

“Three months Derek, we dated three months and out of the blue he proposes in the middle of a meeting with the most important people of the company.” Stiles hands another wolsfbane beer to Derek before opening a regular one for himself. “Who the hell does that?”

 

“Someone who really wants to marry you and spend the rest of their life with you?” Stiles gives him a  seriously dude? look. “Yeah no you’re right who could want that,” Derek adds like a lying liar who lies because he for one would want that. Bad. Has wanted that for a while now though he never felt their hardly acquired friendship could lead to something else, so he kept it to himself.

 

“Ah ah. Not funny. Plus I’ll have you know that I’m totally marriage material. Scott and I did a test from Cosmo once.”

“Well if you’re Cosmo approved then…”

Stiles raises his beer ignoring Derek sarcasm. “Farewell asshole and go publicly embarrass someone else.”

“Cheers to that,” Derek raises his glass too, hiding a smile. Farewell indeed.

“And you know the worse part?”

“Worse than trapping you with a public proposal?”

“I know right? But yes, worse, because after I said no, you know what he said?”

“You said no in front of your coworkers?” Derek can’t help but smile picturing the now ex boyfriend on his knee being rejected in front of the company’s CEO. Okay Stiles didn’t mention the CEO but he said “important people” and it’s Derek’s fantasy he does what he wants. 

“Of course not,” Stiles retorts, “I asked them to give us five minutes, then I asked  him if he’d lost his mind and  then , I said no.”

“Well he kinda deserved the humiliation anyway.” Good riddance, Derek wanted to add, but maybe it would have pushed too far. The fact that he never liked the guy was half genuine dislike half jealousy and Stiles didn’t need to know about that last part.

“Thanks dude,” Stiles bumps his beer against Derek’s. “I can’t believe he saw you as competition.”

“He what?” Derek chokes on his beer. Now his nose stings. Nice job.

“I know right, how can people keep reading us that bad? He said- “ Stiles pauses, “dude are you okay? There’s beer in your beard.” 

Derek whipes the beer off his face. What does Stiles mean, “people” keep reading them wrong? As in more than one person? Who the hell are those people and are Derek’s emotions so poorly hidden those  people see through his mask? Could Stiles know and choose to ignore it for the sake of their friendship? Or because he thinks it’s too pathetic to even aknowledge?

“Yeah yeah I’m fine, just, finish your story.”

“Well he said he always knew I wasn’t really available anyway and he was foolish to even try and compete against you.” Stiles snorts. “Like you and I could ever be a thing.” He takes a few more sips. “How stupid is that.” 

“Huh…” Only half stupid actually, because on Derek’s half it’s totally the opposite of stupid.

“I mean, it’s kinda my fault though,” Stiles continues, “I shoudn’t have told him about the major crush I had on you in high school. He probably got the wrong idea you know.” The casual tone Stiles began with is starting to fade.

“You what?” Derek feels his cheeks flush and hopes it can pass as just a side effect of drinking. A crush on him. In high school. How on Earth did he missed that?

Stiles shrugs. He radiates of embarrassment and a pinch of sadness alongside the mild smell of alcohol.

“Yeah he asked how I was as a teen and I have to admit, without the werewolves, the evil spirit possession and everything, my life was pretty boring back then.  I was mostly boring. 

“You were not.” Derek resists the urge to reach for Stiles’ neck, let him know that boring is probably the last thing he is or ever was.

“And annoying too, I know.” Stiles takes another sip of beer, ignoring Derek’s input. 

That, maybe. Sometimes. But what Stiles considered annoying that was part of the things Derek loved about Stiles. The curiosity. The not giving up. The not letting people down.

 

“I don’t know why I always share the most embarrassing things about myself,” Stiles sighs, “I wish I could be more of a mysterious guy everyone wants to reach but can’t. Like you.”

“I’m not mysterious. You know everything about me.”  Almost everything. And the fact that Derek doesn’t have secrets for Stiles is a little more than he was prepared to admit. 

“Maybe now, but you were mysterious when we met. And broody.” Stiles giggles. “Which was directly linked to that massive crush I had on you. Go figure.”

“When did you stop?” Derek asks, heart crushing at the thought of the missed opportunity, not sure he really wanna know. Not sure he wants to replace the scenarios in his head where he and Stiles are something by regrets and what ifs.

“Can you imagine, you and me?” Stiles goes on, “we wouldn’t last a week. All those fantasies I had, so naive. I’m glad we’re friends though. It’s easy now.” 

“When did you stop?” Derek repeats softly because Stiles hasn’t answered the question and Derek can feel this tiny hope blossoming in his chest, in sync with Stiles’ speeding heartbeat and he really needs it to either be confirmed or burned to the ground, once and for all.

“I should go, I’m exhausted, you’re exhausted, I’m talking nonsense, let’s just-” Stiles takes a deep breath and puts his beer down and the knot in his throat is so tight Derek can sense it taking over.

“Stiles?” he puts a hand on Stiles’ wrist, thumb slowly stroking the skin, soothing the tension.

“I guess- I guess maybe he had a point,” Stiles says closing his eyes, like shame is eating him alive, but all of a sudden “whatever. I’m leaving now.” He frees his wrist and stands up but Derek follows and-

“Wait.” Derek puts a hand on Stiles’s arm, resting on his elbow.

“No, you know what? Let’s pretend we only had a beer and ranted about my fucked up life,” Stiles goes for a casual tone, “and nothing else happened okay because I know what you’re gonna say and-”

Derek moves his hand to Stiles’ cheek and leans over, eyes fluttering from Stiles’ eyes, now wide open in expectation, to his mouth, leaning more and closing that last gap between them, lips resting softly on Stiles’ mouth, barely pressing, offering, waiting, asking.

“Wha- But. When did you...” Stiles asks, breathing against Derek’s mouth, forehead against forehead.

“I- I don’t remember when,” Derek feels his heart pounding in his chest, “one day it was there,  you were there, everywhere and it never stopped. I never stopped.”

“So all that time, we could’ve…”

Derek brushes Stiles’ lips with his thumb and smiles. “All that time and all our choices got us there tonight so I don’t think it’s a waste.”

Stiles grins. “Time made you wise, Derek Hale, maybe there’s hope for me too.”

“I’m not that wise or else I’d never have fallen for the impossible boy.”

“Hey..”

“It’s a compliment, Stiles,” Derek’s hand moves to rest on Stiles neck, steady, fingers buzzing with excitment at the touch of Stiles’ skin, mouth requiring more of it too.

“Then you need to work on those.”

“I will.” Derek brings Stiles closer and kisses him again, pressing harder, clearing any remaining doubts Stiles could have about what Derek wants, hand gripping Stiles’ hip. He shudders when Stiles’ hand slides under his shirt, cool yet burning touch, of relief and hunger for what is yet to come.


End file.
